Guild Wars
This is an RP for Wars. War 1: Lunari's Tribe vs. Joel's Tribe Time Period: Pre-HD. Lunari is playing around and talking to people, weapon training in her tribe, Joel is going to start a War soon. Lunari climbed up in her favorite tree, looking around at the others. Another Tribal member came, He ran to the leader and told them that there were others coming to attack them. Lunari overheard the conversation. She was a little nervous, but the branches of the tree were good cover in case something came flying at her. And, it was time for her to show them what she was capable of. Maybe it'll help Leader find out how she got her birthmark... She started to focus. Then, Spears started raining down hitting some people and some guys with Clubs, Spears and Swords came running at the Tribe. "Nurse!" Lunari shouted telepathically, using her telepathy to guide the nurses to the injured she could see from her perch. She started her telepathic relay effect. "Guys! This is a telepathic relay. Use this to communicate. These airheads can't hear us this way." Lunari said. People slowly caught on, and used the telepathic coordination to their advantage. Some Enemies stabbed the Tribal Members, And some Nurses, Throwing Spears injuring everyone. Lunari was starting to panic. But, some tribal members started firing back, throwing Spears at the enemy. A few even snuck slightly behind enemy lines and started backstabbing the people who were throwing their Spears with faces to the sky. Once The Enemy started to lose, Joel appeared. He was decked out in Iron Armor with a Sword with a Diamond in it, He completely started decimating the Tribal Members, He Severly Injured them, But made sure they wouldn't die. "Ready! Aim! Fire!" The tribal fighters still standing all threw their Spears at him at the exact same time. Joel's Armor was strong enough to withstand it, he ran and sliced all of them, again, not killing them, He looked up and saw Lunari in the Tree. Somewhat spooked, Lunari moved closer to the trunk of the tree, where she had more cover. Joel climbed up the tree. "Why Hello there." Joel said. "Since your a kid, I won't hurt you as bad." Joel smacked Lunari out of her Tree, Jumped down and slashed at Lunari leaving a cut on her arm and left with his Tribe. "And tell your leader to get more fighters!" Joel shouted. Lunari glided away, not saying a word. Joel left, His Tribe won this battle. As Lunari came to a landing, the Leader noticed the gash on her arm. "Come here, Luna. Did they hurt you?" He asked, sweetly. She nodded. "I heard your voice. You... you really are a mystery. More legends to sift through.... come now. Let's get you patched up." He said, holding her hand as they walked towards the nurses. END War 2: Ether Forest vs. Dragon Army Time Period: 200+ Years Pre-HD Matthew came running to Lady Tempest. "Lady Tempest, There are Dragon coming to burn down Ether Forest!" Matthew said. "Alright! Send out for Airion, Celeste and the Army." Lady Tempest ordered. She pounded her staff against the ground, revealing the Ether Links. She let out three long whistles, waking everyone up and sending them into battle mode. "Jonathan. Find their main front. Search for any flanks." A young male spirit nodded, and started manipulating the strands of the Ether Links, focusing. Within the span of a few minutes, the Spirits' army was gathered and ready, facing the dragon army. Lady Tempest and Selene stood at the front, with Airion and Celeste off to either side. Large Dragons appeared and Skyler and Geo were at the front. The magic spirits held their fire, until the dragons did something. The Dragon began to blow Fire at the Spirits and other such elements. A couple spirits blocked some of the fire with shields, allowing Lady Tempest and Selene to at least get out of the way. "FIRE!" Airion shouted, and all hell broke loose. Magic and elemental attacks of every kind imaginable came flying a the dragons. Most Spells were too small and Fireballs and such overpowered them hitting some Ether Trees. Then one Dragon turned Contained Dragon. He shot a Meteor. A few spirits flinched when the trees got hit, but hundreds of spirits put up shields, protecting the forest from the meteor, and sending it back at the Dragons. The Contained Dragon, Leon, shot more meteors. Even more spirits put up shields and barriers, enough to protect a reasonable amount of the forest, and their friends. A few trees were crushed and burned. A couple more spirits went down, hurt. Leon held a Meteor infront of the forest that could destroy the whole forest but didn't fire it. "How dare you! We did nothing to hurt you!" Lady Tempest demanded. "How could you destroy all of us for what? No reason?" Selene added. "Ignorant." Leon said. "It's a long story." He pointed to Airion. "You, You will meet a Green Hegdehog, Say this spell on his Birthday." Leon said handing her a scroll, it said 'Te gu mi co la de ce miu ah ki outo kie' "You will learn much of your history." Leon said, he took the meteor and shot it away, then bitchsmacked Selene and Lady Tempest. "And don't talk to me like that." Leon said, he called his Dragons away. Airion hissed. "Learn much of our history? I have been a spirit here for almost... A thousand years now?" Airion mumbled. "And I have been here since the beginning, friend. You have learned much. But, now, we must tend to the wounded. Round up the Medics, Airion. No time to waste." Lady Tempest said. "This was over 12000 Years ago, before you have even existed. " Leon said. "And remember a Hedgehog that can become a Dragon will tell you what you must know." Lady Tempest and Airion walked away, along with Selene and Celeste. "You think you know everything about us...." Lady Tempest thought. (Nick, by the beginning, I mean pretty much the very first life on Mobius. So don't try to pull stuff out of your ass just to outplay me here.) (Screw you my plot, besides, Mobius is 3000 years ago, This was Pre-Mobius Biz.) (Oh, okay. Does that mean you'll ejit HD4?) (ye suckie) END War 3: Cydik's Army vs. (???) Category:Roleplays